Rebirth: Book One- New Dawn
by Palefur of CliffClan
Summary: After the hardships faced following the battle with The Place of No Stars, a new era has begun beside the lake. ThunderClan is flourishing and Echokit can't wait to become an apprentice, but when a strange cat visits her in her dream, her fate and the fate of the clans will be changed forever. I do not own Warriors or the characters. They belong to Erin Hunter.
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

Leader Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (creamy white she-cat)

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Dewpaw (gray tom)

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Cherryflower-ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Amberpaw (gray she-cat)

Molefoot-brown-and-cream tom

Apprentice, Snowpaw (white tom)

Lilycreek-dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Apprentice, Lakepaw (Light gray she-cat with piercing deep blue eyes)

Seedpelt-very pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Firepaw (ginger tom)

Apprentices Dewpaw-gray tom

Amberpaw-gray she-cat

Snowpaw-white tom

Firepaw-ginger tom

Lakepaw-Light gray she-cat with piercing deep blue eyes

Dawnpaw-creamy white she-cat

Queens Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Finchkit, a tortoiseshell she-kit)

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (mother to Hailkit, a ginger tom, and Echokit, a bluish gray she-kit)

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Cold rain pattered down over a marshy glade. Green stalks of grass wavered in the stiff breeze, sending a whisper across the meadow. A bush near the edge of the clearing shook as a fiery tom padded out and picked his way through the stems. Across the hollow sat a bluish gray she-cat, her paws tucked under her chest.

"Welcome, Firestar," mewed the bluish gray she-cat, her mew sincere.

"Greetings, Bluestar," Firestar replied, "What do you wish to discuss?" he queried, shaking out his soaked ginger pelt.

"You have seen the One, I presume?" Bluestar inquired bluntly as a flash of unease clouded Firestar's piercing emerald gaze.

"Yes, I have. She has a destiny greater than any cat before her." Firestar replied, staring at something in the distance, "But how will she know?"

"We must send her a sign. She must know her true path." Bluestar decided as Firestar settled beside her.

"Couldn't we send the omen to Jayfeather, instead?" Firestar questioned, flicking water droplets from his ear in annoyance.

"We must send it to the One." Bluestar insisted firmly. "I know you miss the cats you knew, but this sign must be for her alone." Bluestar continued, her voice tinged with sorrow.

"Very well. Who shall send it?" Firestar questioned, his eyes gleaming as he remembered the clan he had left behind.

"I shall ask Rock. He should be the one to send the sign." Bluestar concluded, beginning to lick her paw. "We can only hope the clans will be prepared."


	2. Chapter 1

Echokit's amber eyes flashed open as a ball of moss hit her on the nose, filling her nostrils with its earthy scent.

"Be gentle with your sister, Hailkit," Ivypool mewed warmly, cuffing the ginger tom over the ear playfully.

"Can I join?" Finchkit mewed, hopping excitedly beside her mother, Dovewing who was staring on, purring warmly. Finchkit was only a few sunrises older than Echokit and the tortoiseshell was having her apprentice ceremony at sunhigh.

"Sure you can join." Dovewing mewed fondly as Foxleap padded into the Nursery. "Foxleap!" Echokit and Hailkit shouted in unison, their eyes gleaming as they hopped on his ginger back.

"Your father isn't a tree, kits," Ivypool meowed as she gave her mate a lick on the forehead. "How are you?" the silver tabby queried cheerfully.

"I'm doing great," Foxleap mewed, returning her affectionate lick. "and it seems like our kits are bigger everyday!" he meowed, licking his son and daughter.

"I'm going to be as good of a warrior as Lionblaze when I grow up!" Hailkit growled as seriously as he could while Ivypool stifled a purr of amusement. Hailkit jumped in the air and twisted to land in a heap on Foxleap's tail.

"I don't want to be a warrior," Echokit mewled. "I want to be the best medicine cat in the clan!" she continued, her tone dignified.

"I don't know if Jayfeather's ready for an apprentice," Finchkit mewed with a flick of her tail. "He's too grumpy anyway."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar shouted from the highledge.

"Looks like it's time for your apprentice ceremony, Finchkit!" Hailkit mewled.


End file.
